langas
by maestro jedi
Summary: por que veces recordar es vivir


Toris miraba tristemente por la ventana

Hacia tantos años, el era alguien grande poderoso, Kiev era suyo, e Iván le tenia un respeto, que parecía tan difícil de recuperar

Miro nuevamente a través de su ventana

Donde habían quedado la época, donde era un gran guerrero, donde su palabra era ley, donde el y Feliks dominaban un cuarto de europa

La unión de Lublin, la unión de sus naciones, una de las uniones políticas mas largas de la historia, permaneció casi intacta desde el año mil quinientos sesenta y nueve, al año de mil setecientos noventa y cinco

Era grande poderoso, y además tenia a sus hermanos con el, además dominar a las hermanas de Iván y a un pequeño Gilbert bastante mono en esa época, el cual había sufrido una humillante derrota ante ellos

El lituano sonrió, era esa una de las razones por las que Iván, lo había tratado tan mal a el y al polaco, ensañándose con ambos

Incluso se lo había dicho cuando domino su territorio por primera vez

Flash back

Corría el año de mil setecientos noventa y cinco de la era cristiana, y el lituano se encontraba luchando solo contra Iván y sus ejércitos conquistadores

Nuca había visto a Iván tan fuerte, tan decidido, era admirable que todo eso lo hubiera logrado una mujer

Catalina la grande Emperatriz de todas las rusias

Su ejército estaba en desbandada, y Feliks no podría ayudarlo, roderich lo atacaba desde el sur y Sir desde el norte, mientras el ya no tan pequeño gilbert se preparaba para saltar a la escala mundial

Se quedo simplemente ahí, tumbado en la nieve, sollozando, donde estaban sus siglos de gloria, sus guerreros de antaño, donde estaba todo por lo que había luchado

Sintió como alguien lo tomaba de su delicado cabello, no necesitaba ver para saber quien era, sabia perfectamente quien era

Ese demonio del oriente, el cual ya había rescatado a su hermana mayor, y era obvio que venia por la menor

Si había conseguido lo que quería, por que no los dejaba en paz, por que tenia que a ver dominado también a sus otros dos hermanos

El ruso sonrió viendo a su ex enemigo completamente ido de la situación

- Где ваши солдаты? - pregunto con una sonrisa mientras lentamente lo llevaba hacia su campamento

Era una buena pregunta, en realidad sabia donde estaban, pero contestar era tan doloroso, y no le daría el beneficio a Iván de regodearse, malinterpretando sus palabras

Los cadáveres no eran de derrotados, eran de hombres valientes que habían luchado en su nombre, no de perdedores, o estupidos, como sabia que la jefa de Iván los llamaría

El ruso lo aventó contra una cama tosca, mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación, era lógico lo que iba hacer, tembló ligeramente, cuando el gigantesco hombre se puso sobre el y lo tomo de su barbilla

- - Будьте готовы, что будет уничтожать души – susurro al instante de desgarrarle sus ropajes

Esa noche fue la primera de muchas noches, de noches de dolor, noches de sufrimiento, noches donde el ruso, técnicamente lo hacia como el quisiera, noches que poco a poco el lituano, fue deseando a un que nunca lo admitiría

Fin del flash back

Podría temblar ante la presencia de Rusia, pero había momentos donde parecía poder convivir sin mayores sobre saltos

Miro nuevamente por su ventana, sonriendo de inmediato

Vio acercarse al polaco, por el camino

Feliks su amigo, su compañero, su amante, en pocas palabras, el y el polaco habían compartido tantas noches en la misma cama, que simplemente se conocían mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez pensaron

Su relación era tan irregular, de estados en guerra, a mancomunidad, a separación forzada, guerras entre ellos, traiciones, deserciones, silencios incómodos, pero también habían sufrido tanto en común

Giro su cabeza levemente, no era momento de recordar el pasado, no era el momento, además lo que paso en casa de Iván durante la Urss, era historia antigua

A un que si debía admitir algo

Le encantaba participar en un trío entre esos dos, Polonia podía ser tan delicado, que incluso podría ser mujer

Tocaron a su puerta, de seguro Polonia se moría de frió, era obvio que traería un suetercito de algún color pastel, nunca le gustaron los abrigos pesados, incluso lo tenían que obligar a usar uno cuando vivían en la casa de Iván

Camino hacia la puerta, pasando por su vitrina, miro levemente esa estatua de la libertad, que Alfred le había regalado

Se sonrojo levemente

Alfred, su relación imposible, a un que había habido momentos de intimidad entre ellos, simplemente no hubo química, el tenia a su polaco y ruso, mientras el americano, bueno digamos que todo quedaba entre familia

Sonrió nuevamente quizás esta noche, tomaría un te con su amigo, recordarían viejos tiempos, y si tenia un poco de suerte, resurgiría por algunas horas

La Republica de las dos naciones

Diccionario Ruso español

¿Donde están tus soldados? - Где ваши солдаты?

Prepárate por que te destruiré tu alma - Будьте готовы, что будет уничтожать души


End file.
